The Tale of the Missin Nin
by Lou.D
Summary: I could only think of one thing, as our paths crossed once more. Fate had something for us both in store. Whether it was good or bad, I had only to find out for myself. Sasuke X OC. Disclaimer: Sasuke. U & Co (c) Masashi Kishimoto. Aiko Yamashita, Saboro & other original characters (c) Lou.D
1. The Little Boy

**The Tale of the Missin Nin**

**By **

**Lou.D**

**Summary**

I could only think of one thing, as our paths crossed once again. Fate had something for us both in store. Whether it was good or bad, I had only to find out for myself. Sasuke x OC.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Little Boy **

"There you are," the man who had been stalking me, said taking a seat to my right, uninvited. He had followed me here to interrupt my drinking pleasure. I closed my eyes, and proceeded to take a sip from the porcelain cup, ignoring the idiot.

He didn't like my indifference; he dared leaning loser, invading my personal space. "You know you shouldn't walk around in such clothes. You never know what could happen to you," he whispered.

I opened my eyes slowly and tilted my head towards him, letting my brown eyes study his features. He was handsome, I'd give him that, but was far too pushy and perverted for my taste. He reminded me of the White Sannin for a moment. But the old guy was far more charming than this young horny fellow. If given the chance, he'd jump me now. Disgusting.

"Oh, what could possibly happen to me?" I whispered back, watching his growing lewd smile. I glanced back at his eyes, and noticed them cast down, looking down at my slightly opened yukata, onto my half covered boobs.

"Some guy could do bad things to you," he mumbled, his eyes fixated now on my pouting red lips; his hand was sliding down my back. It stopped short above my derriere. I felt heat from his hand through the thin material.

I smiled, I couldn't help it. Leaning forward, until our noses were inches apart, I breathed, "maybe I don't mind."

Face tense, nostrils flaring, he gulped. His eyes were intense. His hand moved to caress my butt, as he whispered in my ear hot and dirty promises.

* * *

"Ah," I sighed when I felt his lips on my neck, kissing slowly. He was good, the horny stalker. He pushed me against a wall, outside the Drinking House, in a dark secluded area. I was surprised that he was being gentle with me. For a stalker, I thought he was going to handle me roughly. But, no, I was mistaken. I smiled, amused at the turn of events. I felt his hot breath against my ear, then wet lips met the flesh, and I closed my eyes enjoying the way he nibbled my earlobe.

But, my eyes opened when I started feeling a too familiar chakra approaching. I frowned, I knew who was coming, and they were moving fast.

"Fuck," I swore, pushing him off me. He looked puzzled, then he smirked, arms reaching to me again.

"Stop," I said at once, tone cold.

"The fuck is wrong with you, bitch?" he asked, annoyed. "You were begging for it. So, shut the fuck up, and let me have my fun!" He said as he reached to grab my arm.

In an instant, I grabbed his arm, and flipped him with both arms, slamming him onto the dirty ground. He screamed when his back hit it hard. But I wasn't done with the bastard. I watched him as he was slowly opening his eyes. He must have been really in pain.

He managed to look up at me. And I could see the shock mingled with pain all over his face.

"You bitch," he screamed at last, enraged.

I watched him get up slowly, holding his right shoulder. He was now on his feet, his face tense, jaw clenched. He lunged at me again, and I flipped backwards, kicking his jaw. He yelped in pain, as he flew backwards, hitting the ground again as I landed on my feet. He laid there put, not moving a finger, whimpering. I watched him for a moment before I walked to him. I grabbed his shirt and carried him to the wooden wall. He gasped, when I slammed him against the wall. His eyes stared at me in shock.

He stirred against the wall, and my hand clutched his neck, making his eyes bulge. "Don't move, asshole, or I'll kill you," I warned, tightening my fingers against his neck. My nails were beginning to lengthen, and I pressed them against his flesh now, about to pierce his skin.

He must have felt them; his eyes widened in fear. He gulped, and I felt his Adam apple move under my hand, enticing me to do things to him.

"You're a m..mo," he stammered, between raged breaths, but didn't finish, as my face drew closer to him. He stood still against the wall eyes shut now, gasping for air. His heart was beating really fast. My nails itched to pierce him and get soaked in his essence. The blood thirst was tangible in my mouth.

"Listen to me, fucker. Next time, when a girl tells you to stop, you stop!" I spat, annoyed. "Now," I said, leaning more towards his pale face, "I want you to leave this place as fast as you can, you hear me. If you stay here one more minute, I'll rip your apart," I emphasized letting him feel the sharp points against his neck. Letting go of him, I stepped aside, watching him, as he was supporting himself against the wall.

He looked like shit, all beaten, wounded, shivering and sweating. I "tsked", _there goes another handsome guy, _I thought.

He dared glancing at me, but as he moved to leave, I spoke," hold it." He stiffened.

I raised my hand towards him. He watched in terror, but then saw my fingers moving back and forth, gesturing for him.

"Hand it over," I said, smirking.

He watched me puzzled and I sighed, frustrated. "Your money, fucker," I explained quickly.

He retrieved his wallet with shaky hands, then threw it to me. Catching it quickly, I smiled, eyeing it greedily.

"Go," I said, eyes focused on the wallet, as I opened it and held the thick paquet of notes in my hand. I whistled, as I stared at my prize. I could hear his hurried steps. The moron should be thankful; I had just saved his life from my freakish visitor.

Taking my eyes from the money, I stood there, watching the empty dark street for a short moment. The fool was far away from danger now. I sighed, annoyed, remembering the other one. He had to come: him of all the people, the blood thirsty, annoying dog. Had he seen that moron on me, he'd have sliced him open in a heartbeat.

"My, my," a smooth voice sang behind me. My eyebrows raised slightly, _sneaky bastard_, I thought. I remained calm in my spot, feeling his body behind mine now_. _A white hand slithered around my waist. I listened to his breathing, feeling my talons shorten back to their human form.

"Aiko, you've certainly grown," he drawled, next to my left ear. His breath fanning hotly on my neck. I could feel his heated gaze on me; he was staring brazenly down my opened Yukata. He was enjoying the view.

"What do you want, Saboro?" I asked, not bothering to turn around or remove his hand.

"You're so cold, Aiko. Is that anyway to greet a friend?" he chuckled briefly, while his hand caressed my belly slowly.

"Che."

"Aww! Don't be mad, eh?" He drawled against my ear, still holding me, as if I were his. I still refused to acknowledge him. "What's that? Money, huh?" he asked, surprised.

I didn't reply, his hand was slightly distracting me.

"Well, well," he began, "good time you were having, eh?" He went quiet, then added quickly, "must explain the smell!... I'm jealous. You let some bastard lick you wet!"

I blushed at his words. He had one hell of a dirty mouth. "Shut up," I yelled, elbowing him hard in the gut.

"Urgh," he grunted. I stepped aside, and took the time to study him. He had changed slightly: he was taller and well built now. Sporting out typical attire, his kimono laid open, revealing his chest and the beginning of his six or may be eight pack. Nice body yeah, but he was still freakish, with that white silky hair, porcelain like skin, and eerie black eyes of his. He didn't look human to me. What kind of genes did he have anyways?

He smiled meeting my gaze, rubbing his sore gut. "Like what you see?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"Shut up," I retorted dryly, causing him to laugh loudly.

"Oh, come on Aiko," he said, flashing sharp teeth at me. Stepping slowly towards me, he whined, "and here I have been looking forward to seeing you again after all this time. Can't believe you were cheating on me. You wound my heart."

I sighed, he was really exhausting. And then, I felt his fingers on my chin, tilting my head upward, examining me more. His eyes were half lidded.

"I can't believe you let some bastard touch you," he suddenly spoke darkly. "May be I should track them now and…"

"Saboro," I warned, eyes narrowing.

He smiled mysteriously, before he released me. "Easy… I won't bother this time….But, if you were that desperate, then you should have waited for me. I would never deny you, even now," he spoke huskily.

"I pass," I brushed him off, watching his amused eyes. _Perv. " _Just tell me why you're here, and be gone!" I said haughtily.

He shook his head. "You wound me again, Aiko… Oh, well, I'll tell you then. I'm here to take you back to him. He has summoned you," he explained.

My eyebrows rose in surprise, "is he sick?" I asked, concerned.

Saboro shook his head again. "He's going through something else now," he added.

"Oh." I frowned.

The white haired nin stared at me, then smirked. "No need to worry, I'm sure you'll help him this time too. He is looking forward to seeing you again."

* * *

We were traveling for three days. I didn't want to waste any time, knowing that Orochimaru was most likely in severe pain. How long had it been since I last saw him? Three years already, and here I am, aged eighteen, heading back to see my Master once more.

"We're almost there," my perverted companion announced, much to my relief. He had been annoying as usual with his horniness and perverted remarks. Good for him, he kept his hands to himself all the while.

And then I saw it, the familiar entrance. We both landed nearby, and looked around. Saboro moved immediately towards the entrance.

"You coming?" he asked, waiting for me.

I nodded and followed him inside the dark path.

* * *

The lair was as quite as usual. I had greatly missed the place, this eerie silence, the slithering snakes, the dampness and the dim light.

We approached his "throne room". Yes, Orochimaru was our lord. Stepping inside, I watched as Saboro walked before me. "Lord Orochimaru," he said, bowing slightly.

And I saw him, then. Sitting on his throne-like marble seat. His hair was white and short. He looked different; no this wasn't the Orochimaru I knew. Which meant that he had already done it.

"My Lord," I said stepping from behind Saiko, and bowed gracefully.

"Ah, Aiko. So nice to see you again, my dear," he replied in his velvety voice.

I smiled again and looked up at him. My eyes noticed then his bandaged arms and hands.

"I have come as soon as Saboro informed me. I hope I'm not late, my Lord," I said, waiting anxiously for his reply.

"Quite the opposite," a new voice chimed in and we looked behind us to see Kabuto, all mature now walking inside. I let my eyes study him. He still had the nerdy look.

"Kabuto," I greeted.

"Aiko," it's been a while," he replied as calm and polite as usual.

"Well then," Orochimaru said, gracing us all with a small smile. And we understood: it was time to get down to business; he couldn't be left waiting any longer.

* * *

"This should do, Kabuto. " I remarked watching our handy work.

"Perfect. Now you need a sacrifice before you'll begin the ceremony. It shouldn't take you long, should it?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "But, it will require a lot of chakra. I need to ready myself for it too," I added mixing two colorful substances in a vial. I watched them as their colour turned into a shiny purple. I felt Kabuto's eyes on me, and I glanced at him curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"It's been a long time, Aiko. I'm glad you're back," he confessed.

Putting the vial in its support, I turned around, leaning on the table. "Thank you….I'm happy to see you again, Kabuto." I tucked a strand of brown hair behind my ear and watched the floor. "I was on my way back, when Saboro found me," I added briefly.

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing the results of your journey," he commented.

"Certainly," I replied. "When did Orochimaru-sama change?" I asked after a moment of silence, changing the subject.

Kabuto walked then pass me, towards the nearby desk. "Not long ago. After the attack on Konoha."

My eyebrows rose in shock, "wait! What?! You attacked the Leaf?!" I almost yelled, still in shock.

"Didn't the news reach you?" he asked too calmly, opening a scroll.

I ignored his snide remark; I was simply shocked. Slowly my mind started putting all the pieces together. Orochimaru must have been injured during the attack, no doubt about it. Otherwise, he wouldn't have gone and changed his body so soon. And now, they were all gathered again back here. _They were defeated, huh?!_

Turning fully towards him, I asked, "tell me Kabuto, what happened exactly?"

"We made our presence known during the Chunin exams. Everything was going perfectly smoothly, till the Third Hokage resorted to his infamous jutsu."

I didn't interrupt, as he continued revealing the events of the attack. Once he was done, he went quiet again, as he held the scroll up close, reading it thoroughly.

I shook my head in denial. Orochimaru-sama, a legendary sannin, an elite among the elites, had failed, and almost perished. I smiled inwardly, at the thought of acquiring the jutsu. Noticing the heavy silence in the room, I sighed rather loudly. "Well, the fool has certainly doomed his soul. But, Orochimaru lives. It is a victory for us," I commented happily.

Kabuto pushed his glasses upward, "In a sense, it is. He has passed the danger zone. But, we need to make sure that the soul link won't weaken. He is already in pain."

"Yeah," I said, before I stretched my arms.

* * *

We walked back to Orochimaru to announce the result. The ceremony would take place the following day. I had to rest and ready myself, since I was the only one with the mastery of spiritual summoning. Lord Orochimaru had brought me to his abode when I was younger. I was fatally wounded and he saved me. He had been exalted to add a Yamashita, a Spirit, Water specialist to his 'collection'. Our Gekkai Tenkai was feared across the Water Land. My clan was also the backbone of the Mizukage. But, I was not like them. I had simply stirred away from their way and become a missin-nin: a criminal.

Many times, I wondered if my family missed me. I did. But, I could never set foot in the Mist village ever again after my disappearance. I knew that I was on the black list for a couple of thousand of Ryos.

I did like Orochimaru, when I was younger. He was my savior, and my Master. But, years down the road, I finally learnt why he had saved me that day, but I doubted to this moment that he would have chosen me as a vessel. My body was still physically weaker compared to other male protégés. But, I could never be too sure with Orochimaru. So, I trained and became stronger. I even immersed myself in the dark justsus. I wanted to protect myself at any cost; I didn't want to die.

I remember when he had announced that Kimimaro would be the one, I felt relief back then. The thought of him possessing my body was sickening. Deep down, I despised his ways.

And so, as his only female protégée, he sent me on long missions in search for more jutsus and taboo medical research.

That is until, he summoned me back.

Stepping inside, I saw immediately that the Lord was not alone. There was a boy before us, clad in dark attire. His back was facing us, and I saw a crest that resembled a fan. I took a double look, as I started remembering my clan crest lessons from the long old days.

"Uchiha?" I said after a moment, shocked. I had finally remembered the name. Impossible. _Hadn't they been exterminated ? _I wondered, confused.

I think I must have said it really loud, or may be the place was too quiet, I couldn't tell; either way, they were both facing me now. Lord Orochimaru looked pleased. The boy however didn't. He had turned around to look at us, and was now scowling.

I had never seen one before, but he fitted the common description: dark eyes and hair, pale skin and a cute face to boot. I stared at him, and felt myself smiling slowly. I was facing an Uchiha and a younger one at that. Was this even possible?

"Aiko," the Master called. "I see that you have recognized him," he commented.

His voice snapped me back to reality. And I bowed swiftly. "Yes , my Lord," I replied after a moment. "Although, I'm still shocked to see one before you!"

The boy scowled more, but he still looked cute. Man, he looked adorable. I wondered how old he was, but I guess he was may be around thirteen.

"This is Sasuke. My new Protégé," the Lord provided in his calm voice.

My eyes widened in surprise. _Again? _I thought in disgust.

"I see that you're surprised," he remarked. He must have seen through me or something.

"Forgive my manners, my Lord. But I thought that Kimimaro was the one," I asked. I knew I had slightly crossed the lines, but my curiosity had gotten the best of me.

Kabuto gave me a stern look. I could see his displeasure.

"Well, Kimimaro is no longer of use to me, Aiko. Sasuke is now my new protégé," he simply said.

My heart clenched at his cruel words. But I was careful to keep my emotions in check.

"Kimimaro died, Aiko," Kabuto blurted out.

His words cut through my heart like a dagger, and my eyes blinked, as I started feeling the searing pain. Kimimaro had been like a big brother to me.

"He died, whilst bringing Sasuke to Lord Orochimaru," the Nerd continued, pushing his shiny glasses upwards.

"Who did it?" I asked, hatred and agony seeping in my voice.

Orochimaru smiled evilly, "the Leaf and the Sand."

"I see," I said curtly. My eyes were hard, and I refused to shed a tear in front of the Snake and his lackey.

The boy, however, was another matter. He was still a new disciple; an innocent soul thrown into this hell hole. He reminded me of my younger self. And I couldn't help but take pity on him.

"Sasuke," I heard the Snake talk again. "This is Aiko. She is my protégée too, just like you."

The boy Sasuke, didn't say a word. He grunted a "hn" instead back at me.

I arched an eyebrow. _Did he just say, "hn"?_ I stared at him in disbelief. Cocky little boy; adorable still.

I walked up to him, and leaned forward, until I was at his level. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke Uchiha," I said sweetly. The whole scene suddenly reminded me of my first meeting with Kimimaro.

His dark eyes narrowed slightly, and his lips puckered. He seemed really different for boys his age. I watched as he pouted. Dark eyes never leaving mine. He looked annoyed.

"Lord Orochimaru?" I wondered loudly, glancing at him, forgetting about my provocative posture for a moment. I don't know why but I was getting excited all of the sudden. "Isn't he cute?" I asked all out of the blue, surprising everyone.

The boy blushed; the Snake smiled, and the Nerd scoffed.

I couldn't help but laugh myself. The Snake shook his head in amusement, and it didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Aiko dear, don't go spoiling him already," Orochimaru warned subtly.

But I couldn't help it. He was just adorable with those eyes, and his pinky cheeks.

_Pink?!_

"Oh, he's blushing," I said out loud again, watching as his face reddened more. "So cute," I couldn't help but say it. And, then I hugged the young Uchiha, pushing his small black head into my bossom.

The two men watched surprised as Sasuke struggled to free himself. I let go of him, when I heard his muffled voice against my chest.

"D..Don't touch me," he spat, once freed, eyes wide, cheeks blushing like a tomato.

I straightened back and stood before the boy. I brought a finger to my red lips in amusement. _He is embarrassed. Awww._

"Aiko," I heard him again and I faced my Master immediately. I knew what he meant by that, but I couldn't help hugging the boy.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away, my Lord. He just reminds me of a black kitten," I laughed again, blushing slightly myself.

Orochimaru sighed. Kabuto pushed his glasses back up again while Sasuke clenched his teeth, embarrassed again.

"Well, Sasuke-kun," I said, surprising him with the endearment word, as I ruffled his soft black hair,"welcome to the Den."

Sasuke turned his head aside, refusing to meet my gaze. I smiled, what a cute little thing to enter my life.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.**

**You can now check my Sakura, and Charasuke (AU Sasuke) fanarts on my Deviantart.**

**Don't forget to review ;)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Lou.D**


	2. Only you, Sasuke!

**The Tale of the Missin Nin**

**By**

**Lou.D**

**Summary**

I could only think of one thing, as our paths crossed once again. Fate had something for us both in store. Whether it was good or bad, I had only to find out for myself. Sasuke x Aiko Yamashita (oc).

**Disclaimer**

Naruto & Co © Masashi KISHIMOTO. Aiko Yamashita © Lou.D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"**Only you, Sasuke!"**

"Well, Sasuke-kun," I said, surprising him with the endearment word, as I ruffled his soft black hair,"welcome to the Den."

Sasuke turned his head aside, refusing to meet my gaze. I smiled. What a cute little thing to enter my life.

"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto began, "the preparations are complete. We shall proceed tomorrow with the ceremony, my Lord," he informed.

"Good," the Snake replied.

I watched as he fixated me with his golden eye. His lips slowly drawing into a sly smile. My heart skipped a beat then.

"Kabuto, show Sasuke to his room, will you?" he asked.

Kabuto nodded and gestured to the boy to follow him. The latter obliged and moved towards the exit. I noticed the arrogant look on his face and I almost frowned. He never said a word when he passed me; much to my disappointment.

_But, why am I disappointed?_

When the entrance finally closed, Orochimaru sighed; I kept still, watching, waiting for his orders.

"Come," he spoke, at last.

I took three steps and stopped before my Master, watching him as he rose from his seat, and stood up towering over me.

"Aiko, my dear," he drawled. His hands rose and settled on my shoulders. I felt his fingers slightly squeezing my flesh. "I'm glad you're back unharmed," he went on, leaning closer to my face.

My eyes never left his. Like in a trance, I watched that golden eye gazing down at me. "Thank you, my Lord," I replied slowly. My pulse increased when his hands began caressing my bare arms. I couldn't help but shiver slightly.

"Aiko," his low velvety voice rang again, sending chills down my spine. I gulped, and I let my eyes unintentionally wander to his covered lips.

"Master," I whispered. I was tense, as I simply didn't like where this was going. I had always known that it would one day come to this. I was not naïve; I knew what he had done to many shinobies and kunoichies. Man or woman, boy or girl, enemy or assistant, he had no preferences and most of all no qualms about his deeds. What the Lord wanted, the Lord got in the end. This was our reality.

And this was my current reality, as sad as it was, for I didn't want to be taken by him. But, could I deny him? Would I be able to stop his advances?

"Tell me about your journey," he said; his hands were still busy, caressing my arms relentlessly.

* * *

I was lying in my bed, thinking. I couldn't sleep which was bad. It had been hours since Orochimaru dismissed me. I knew that I needed to sleep, to rest for the coming ceremony, but I just couldn't. His words, questions, touches were burning me. I blushed when I remembered how he had stepped behind me, how he had encircled my waste while questioning me. His body, his heat against my back, his strong thighs against my perky derriere, pushing against the soft flesh. I groaned at the memory; my face was blazing hot. I cursed in the quite room, and turned to the other side, facing the door.

Watching the dancing flame of the candle on my nightstand, I sighed again. My worst nightmare was finally beginning. Back when I was younger, he had shown interest in for experiment purposes only. He had never laid a finger on me, and I never knew why. But now that I was all grown up and perkier, his physical interest finally showed. He was a man after all, and the master of a young beautiful kunoichi like me.

I closed my eyes. "Bound to happen," I said to no one but myself. At times like these, I wished I were a guy, seriously.

_Just like Kimimaro!_ Yeah, he was the Number One vessel. And he never had to go through this hell. But then, I began to realize something when a distant memory flashed before my eyes. My breath hitched, as it was becoming clearer now. My eyes were getting slightly wider as I was remembering distant memories of Kimimaro disappearing at night. When I was younger, I used to sneak into his bed. But there had been times, nights to be precise when he hadn't been there. And I had wondered back then, my innocent younger self, of his whereabouts. No one would answer my questions back then, but now I understood.

"No," I said, in disbelief. We were forbidden to leave the place at night, which could only mean one thing: that he would be in another room. An image of the smirking snake crossed my mind, and I gulped. _Not his_, I thought, alarmingly. I was shocked and repulsed, trying to block images of Kimimaro and Orochimaru doing the deed.

The master and the apprentice shagging!

The apprentice!

_Sasuke!_

I thought of the boy. Was he going to meet the same fate? _Kami-Sama! I _thought biting my lip. "Fucking hell," I cursed for the third time in the silent room, slamming my hand onto my bed. I couldn't take it anymore; I rose to my feet and left my room quickly.

I walked in the hall. I knew I needed to do something to let off some steam. The pain that was now searing in my shoulder wasn't helping at all. _Damn the Snake and his marking! _I thought angrily. Seriously today had to be one of the worst days of my life.

I don't know where I was headed; I was fuming. I wanted to do something to keep my mind from those sickening thoughts. I knew what I needed right now: either, take a soak: I loved water, it was my favorite element. Getting wet always thrilled me and relaxed my nerves.

Or, visit Saboro. It seemed good too. In fact, tying him up like I used to do in my younger days was so appealing. I smiled evilly at the thought, but shook my head quickly when I remembered our meeting: this would be awkward now and, eww, the perv would be getting the wrong idea! Like I was jumping him or something! Eww!

Or what?

Talk to Kabuto? I bet he was working in the lab on some jutsu this late. I folded my arms, nodding my head. _Yeah, his boring talk will keep me busy and help me unwind….somehow! Yeah?!_

_NOT!_

Kabuto was the last person on earth to expect any sort of entertainment from! _He is the NERD!_ I groaned loudly running a frustrated hand through my fringe.

Which only left …

_Sasuke? _I stilled when it crossed my mind. Frowning, I thought, w_here the hell did this come from? I have just met him and here I am wanting to see him! What's wrong with me?! _

I sucked a breath in, and I turned around, heading for the baths. Water was the best option after all.

_You're just going to check on him, that's all. _

I stopped again.

_That's all._

* * *

I was standing before his door. Minutes ticked by. I looked at the door. My eyes lowered to the knob for the fifth time now.

And then, I heard it in the eerie silence of the spooky hall. Moaning from beyond the door. My pulse increased. There was no sound for a moment. I thought I had imagined the sound, when I heard it again. It was a weak sound; I took a step forward and I listened more. I heard it again and my eyes widened slightly in realization. I grabbed the knob and opened the door slowly.

Daring to walk inside, I looked on and spotted him in the dimly lit cold room. He was asleep as I could see. He moaned again, and I moved slowly towards him, until I stood by his bed. He was lying on his side, facing away from me. I leaned over his form, so I could see his face. He mumbled something incoherently, and I tilted my head. The boy was having a nightmare from the looks of it. I puckered my lips wondering what to do. Waking him up seemed a good decision, but... . Yeah, I was having doubts. I wasn't even supposed to be in his room in the first place. He might be a boy but he was still a ninja and Orochimaru's newest vessel. I flinched when I remembered the Snake.

_Fucking Pedo._

The boy moaned again and shifted his arms this time, drawing my attention back to him. I sighed, bothered by the whole situation. Then, I turned around, leaving him.

_What am I even doing here? _

"Mother," I heard suddenly and I stopped dead in my tracks. He was dreaming about his mother. I couldn't help but remember Orochimaru's words. "He's an avenger," he had said when I had asked him back there. This boy, the last of the two Uchiha's, as told, was lying behind me, having a nightmare. I couldn't help but take pity on him. _He sure has gone through a lot, _I thought bitterly.

I stood by his bed again; he was now facing me and I noticed that he was slightly shivering. It must have been the cold, I reasoned frowning. Shinobies or not, our health was top priority. It wouldn't serve him much if he fell ill, would it?

I sat carefully on his bed, watching him shiver more. I don't know what had possessed me then, but before I knew it, I had let my fingers roam free. I run them through his soft hair over and over and over again. The feeling was amazing. I went on, doing it for some time, before I realized that his trembling had lessened. He was breathing evenly now. I smiled and leaned closer to his adorable face watching him fascinated.

Lying next to the boy, I let my fingers work their magic on him. These moments brought memories long forgotten: my younger twin siblings whom I hadn't seen in many years. They must be around his age now.

I smiled again, eyes closing, remembering them, as sleep finally overcame me.

* * *

I woke up finally, feeling slightly disoriented. My eyes fluttered, as they began scanning my surroundings. I stared at the ceiling, then the walls before I realized that I was not in my room.

I felt someone stirring to my left, and glanced aside to see Sasuke waking up. I had forgotten that I had spent the night in his bed. I sat up as quick as I could. I wasn't supposed to be in his room, and Orochimaru would not be pleased if he knew that.

Opening the door quietly, I left quickly, not noticing the obsidian eyes that were watching me.

* * *

A couple of hours later, I was sitting at a table with Kabuto enjoying some tea. The medic nin had been filling me in about the recent events and the youngest nin when I saw him walk in.

_Speak of the devil._

The boy passed us both, without saying a word. I glanced at Kabuto who was watching me in turn. He pushed his glasses upward before he took a sip from his cup.

I watched him as he got busy, serving himself some milk and rice balls before he moved to our table and sat far away from us, and me in particular. You see, we were sitting on the same wooden long stool, but he had chosen to be keep his distance from me by sitting at the farthest place. This had me thinking. I looked back at Kabuto who was watching him too with an expression that I knew too well: annoyance.

I raised my cup to my lips, feeling slightly irritated myself. _This boy needs to start showing some manners! _I closed my eyes enjoying the warm liquid. _And someone better do it really quick! _

I put my cup back down, soundlessly, then looked at him. I felt Kabuto's eyes on me, but I couldn't care less.

"Morning Sasuke," I said.

Sasuke glanced at us, watched me curiously for a moment, then replied much to my delight, "morning."

I think that was the cutest greeting I had heard in years. I grinned, and went on, asking, "did you sleep well?"

This time he didn't reply. He just grunted, "hn."

I was about to comment, but Kabuto chose to stand up at that moment, ready to leave as I could see. "I'll see you later then, Aiko," he said, moving to the entrance.

"After training, Kabuto," I replied watching him stop and stare back at me.

He nodded in understanding. "Certainly," he replied, then left to his lab, I suppose.

It was just me and the boy now. I didn't look at him, but I knew he was watching me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Last night," he said, looking at me from under his black bangs.

"Yeah?" I glanced sideways.

"Why were you in my room?" he finally asked. He was scowling.

"You know, you should not scowl. You're too cute for…," I began, teasingly, but he cut me short.

"Just answer the question," he bit out, taking me by surprise. _Woah! _

"Hey," I said, standing up, and walking up to the young Uchiha. "This is no way to talk to anyone older than you, especially a woman, little boy!" I said, reprimanding him; right hand on my hip. _The nerve! " _Showing some respect wouldn't hurt you, would it? O mighty Uchiha!" I remarked, feeling annoyed now.

Guess my sarcasm hit a nerve, for his head suddenly shot up and his eyes were now boring into mine. The intensity was out of this world. I watched as those obsidian eyes glared at me with hatred, and contempt. I blinked and gasped: his eyes were suddenly red, crimson red with strange shapes in them.

The red eyes: the infamous red eyes that my mentor used to lecture me about as part of the infamous dojutsus of the great five nations. _The Sharingan: it must be it! Kami sama! _

I gulped partly because his eyes looked frightening, and mostly because I was simply reacting to his dojutsu. It was unexpectedly awakening my own kekkai.

_Shit!_

The feeling was there: I wanted to 'see' his soul. It was tempting and I had to stop it before things would turn bad. I was shocked to say the least with what was happening to me right now. I was losing control which was ridiculous.

"Don't you ever mock me again," I heard him while I was trying to tame the urge. My upper lip twitched: the change was beginning. I gritted my teeth, but refused to back down from his stare.

"Stop it now," I said coldly.

The red eyes glared at me more, before they swirled back into black. He watched me haughtily. He opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.

"Don't you ever use your Sharingan on me! Ever again!" I spat venomously and watched his shocked eyes narrow in defiance.

Then, he smirked. And I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face! May be scaring him a little would do the trick, I thought evilly. _Hell yeah! I'd love to see this cute face all shaken up and frightened._ _But Lord Orochimaru will get my ass back if I hurt his little vessel._ _Ouch!_

"Hn," he grunted, folding his arms, still staring me up, as if challenging me. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. This kid was getting seriously on my nerves, this time in the morning!

I let a breath out, trying to calm down. I was the mature person here for crying out loud. So, I sat down, closer to the boy. He was still giving me that look, the arrogant look, even though I was inches away from him. I ignored this, and replied, watching my cold cup, "I heard you moaning last night… You were having a ….nightmare and you were …calling for your mother," I uttered the last words quickly and watched him sideways, to see his reaction.

His eyes were wide for a split second, then he lowered his head quickly. He seemed tense.

I leaned on my left palm and resumed, "you were also cold, shivering in that room. When I saw you in that state, I just couldn't leave you like that," I stopped, glancing back at him. His head was still lowered. It was kind of embarrassing to say such stuff to him. But, what was there to be embarrassed about? I was eighteen! Geez, I wasn't confessing!

Letting a breath out, I continued, "I was only comforting you. You were having a nasty nightmare, Sasuke. And before I knew it, I had drifted to sleep too." I tilted my head, and stared at the boy.

But his head was still down, refusing to meet my eyes.

Realising that I had other duties to do now, I rose, grabbing my cup. "Anyways," I said, "I was just helping you. …Later."

I moved to the sink, put my cup there, and turned around to leave. His head was still lowered; his hands were gripping his pants hard, clutching them in an iron grip. He was still tense.

"Thank you," came his soft reply which made my heart skip a beat.

"Come again," I retorted, still unsure of what I had just heard.

This time he looked up and faced me. His eyes were slightly softer. "Thank you," he spoke clearly, before he looked aside.

I really couldn't help but smile then. The cute boy was back in the picture. "You're welcome, Sasuke-kun," I replied.

"You know what?" I said after a moment, and waited for him to acknowledge me again. When he finally did, I said it, out and loud, "I'm here for you. Only you, Sasuke-kun!"

I winked and left in good spirits, leaving a shocked boy behind.

* * *

**End of chapter 2.**

**Thx for reading. Don't forget to review.**

**Also, you can check my Uchiha Sasuke fanart, the cover of this fanfic on FF/DA, on my Deviantart account.  
**

**Lou.D**


	3. The Avenger

**The Tale of the Missin Nin**

**By**

**Lou.D**

**Summary**

I could only think of one thing, as our paths crossed once again. Fate had something for us both in store. Whether it was good or bad, I had only to find out for myself. Sasuke x Aiko Yamashita (oc).

**Disclaimer**

Naruto & Co © Masashi KISHIMOTO. Aiko Yamashita/Saboro © Lou.D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Avenger**

Time flew by since my return. Three months had gone by to be exact, and things between me and the new apprentice didn't change much since that day in the kitchen. He was still quiet, cold, and arrogant. He still would not talk to me or to Kabuto. He was usually with Lord Orochimaru training all the time with him. Still, there were times where he did seek me out, but that was only because he had needed to learn a thing or two from me.

Speaking of the Snake, he was now back into his old form. The soul ritual was performed as planned on that night. It took me an hour to be able to fix the Lord's soul into his new body in exchange for the sacrifice's soul. That was the only condition I needed to summon the demon of the Jutsu: Onibura.

The blue lights, the shadows, the creepy whispers in the silent room, Orochimaru's moans and the man's screams all played back in my mind and I shuddered.

I opened my eyes slowly to the current scene before me. The soul ritual was never an easy experience: the aftermath left me always shaken and nightmare would plague me for days before they would ultimately vanish.

Looking on, I watched as Sasuke was fighting a Sound nin, under the eager eyes of the Snake. He was standing nearby watching the young Uchiha smugly.

The Snake had ordered me to join him for one of Sasuke's weekly fights. I was shocked to say the least: we were not allowed to seek or watch his training, let alone follow him around. So when Kabuto had informed me, I accepted immediately.

Focusing back on the two nins, I followed Sasuke's movements with interest. He was agile, and precise in his hits. His timing was really good. I watched in awe, as the young Uchiha launched a series of strikes on the older nin. The latter was by no means lacking in Taijutu or Ninjutsu. But the agile Uchiha had him on the defense for quite some time now. It was amazing to say the least. Sasuke was obviously looking for an opening, and the older nin kept on repelling his attacks efficiently.

Finally, the occasion presented itself: the Uchiha direct a good punch to the nin who blocked it again, but faltered slightly, stepping backward a little. It was then that Sasuke took the opportunity and went for a leg swipe. But, the nin was good too; he jumped in time a good distance backwards throwing three kunais which were easily repelled by the Uchiha.

I smiled and waited for the second onslaught to begin; the fight was now going to get more interesting. I was looking forward to seeing the Sharingan in action. I was curious about it.

The two nins were facing each other, and we waited for them to move again. In an instant, the two lunged towards each other, kunais out, ready to strike and bleed the other.

The sound of iron echoed in the room, as the two fought quickly. I watched as they landed on the ground before lunging again towards each other. Punches flew quickly towards Sasuke this time. There was no way around them; he was going to get hit directly, but the young boy proved me wrong. I watched taken aback, as he dodged them all one by one. _No way! _I thought, not believing what I was seeing.

Gaining advantage from his speed and closure, the boy delivered his final hits to the Sound nin's open front, before he spun, swinging his leg high, and breaking the other's jaw in a painful kick.

The Sound fell with a loud thud to the floor, unmoving.

The boy lowered his leg slowly, watching the lying nin.

The fight was over.

"Well done, Sasuke," the Snake's velvety voice echoed in the silent room.

The boy turned back and I glimpsed red momentarily before obsidian held my gaze again. This young boy was something else. The Snake had set his sight right this time.

"Now, go and rest. We will continue your training in the afternoon," he said again.

"When are you going to make me fight someone stronger? I'm done fighting weaklings," he asked rudely.

Kabuto snapped, "watch your tone with Lord Orochimaru!"

Sasuke gave him a bored look to which the medic nin's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He's right, Sasuke," I said, butting in.

His eyes glanced at me, before he grunted, "hnn."

I sighed in exasperation. The boy was sometimes annoying.

Finally, the Lord spoke again, putting an end to the growing tension between the two male nins.

"Soon my boy, soon," he replied mysteriously.

Sasuke didn't comment. He left immediately, returning to his room.

"Aiko," I heard, and turned back, acknowledging him.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Join us for his training this afternoon too, will you?" he said, moving to the exit, followed by Kabuto.

I bowed my head. "Yes, my Lord," I replied quickly, listening to their footsteps. I was thrilled: this was my second invitation. Still, it had me thinking. Was Orochimaru up to something?

* * *

Midday flew by quickly before I found myself outside the base, watching Sasuke fighting three sound nins this time. I was really surprised at the number: I knew that the boy was a capable chunin. Still, he was going against three nins who were just showing no mercy. I frowned slightly: the Lord was simply pushing the boy to his limits.

He was holding his ground, for someone his age and size. I watched as he dodged, attacked, repelled, before his hands made a quick seal and moved his hand in the Tiger Seal to his mouth. "Fire release: Great fire ball!" he screamed, and I watched as he breathed the infamous Katon technique.

Blazing fire roared towards the thee nins. Two of them dispersed while the third made a quick work of his hand, casting the Giant Vortex Jutsu, a Water release. I watched as the great wave of water clashed against the fire ball before it finally extinguished it. The massive wave continued on its path, destroying everything in its wake.

Sasuke jumped higher, and settled on a branch, waiting for the violent water to receede but it wasn't before long that a Sound nin appeared suddenly from behind, slashing his sword on the young boy.

My heart skipped a beat.

Focusing on the battle, I watched as the bloody young body changed into a log.

And my lips twitched.

The Sound nin jumped again, realizing the situation. But before he could move to the next branch, he turned around and managed to deflect shurikens before he landed on the ground. Sasuke was still in hiding, and so were the other two nins. The third nin who was still on the ground, was acting as bait for the boy to appear. I wondered how Sasuke was going to handle them now in this Hide and Seek play.

Suddenly, the boy appeared on the ground, facing the ninja. My eyes widened slightly. _He is not going directly at them, is he? That would be foolish, unless…_

Immediately, the other two emerged interrupting my thoughts. Wasting no time, they pounced at him, brandishing their sharp weapons. I noticed the quick arm movement and I watched as lightning crackled in his hand. A strong chirping noise rose in the vicinity, making me shiver.

_What is…_

"Chidori," he yelled, slamming his lightning into the nins at a frightening speed. The whole place eluminated with the blinding bold that struck the two men, taking them down immediately.

Incinated bodies fell on both of his sides in a dull thud.

With spikes of lightening still crackling wildly from his hand, the boy readied himself for the final attack.

_Lightning and Fire_, I thought watching the remaining nin, foolishly trying to block the incoming lightning with his Earth style technique.

_Lightning and Fire! _I glanced at Orochimaru sideways, just to find him staring back at me.

I swallowed hard. Looking back at the boy, I watched as the ground barrier was blown up by the violent blue torrents hitting ultimately the target. The last nin fell to the ground; shock waves of power shaking his limp body momentarily before they finally ceased.

_So violent!_

* * *

Sasuke turned around and walked towards Orochimaru. Upon reaching us, the Lord smiled again, thrilled obviously by the result.

"Good work," he remarked lazily.

Kaboto pushed up his nerdy glasses.

The boy just watched the Snake, choosing not to reply. But he seemed slightly tired. He was a boy after all who had just had a whole day of fighting! Looking back at the Sanin, I wondered if he was thinking the same; if he would allow him to continue _the training spree_, as I came to call it.

And, Orochimaru had been in fact studying his features. I felt Sasuke's eyes on me, and met his gaze. His eyes were shifting between Orochimaru and I, before they settled on the Snake. Then, he spoke, before anyone could utter a word; seemingly to have gotten the picture.

"I'm not tired," came his reply, serious, unwavering and final.

I arched an eyebrow. "You have been training for a whole day, Sasuke!" I remarked, trying to remind him of his limits. We all had ones. Why couldn't he understand that? Was he trying to exhaust himself to death with all this excessive work?

His head tilted towards me. His bangs fell aside, making him look cuter, even if his eyes were currently boring holes into me. He was annoyed, I could tell that much. He was simply telling me to mind my own business: to fuck off.

"Sasuke, the training is over for today," Orochimaru decided, but was cut short as usual by the snappish boy.

"I said I was not tired. I want to train more," he demanded.

This time, Orochimaru smiled evilly. "I know, Sasuke," he replied smoothly, eyes glinting. "We'll be starting Kenjetsu tomorrow."

The boy's features changed immediately: he was shocked. He hadn't seen that one coming! The Lord had finally deemed him ready to begin sword training. Even I was surprised at the sudden decision. The sannin was moving fast.

The new piece of information seemed to have pleased the boy greatly, for he had chosen to obey the order without commenting or snapping for once. We watched as he turned swiftly around, leaving the place at once, not even stopping or slowing down at Orochimaru's next order.

"Have a look at him. I need him ready for tomorrow," he ordered.

Kabuto nodded and followed the boy who was already far ahead of him.

It was just me and the Snake now. I kept my eyes on the retreating duo, but I could see him looking at me. At that, I began feeling uncomfortable.

Gulping down my sudden fear, I decided to engage the Master into a conversation.

"He is a good choice, my Lord," I remarked the obvious, luring him to talk.

The Snake smiled. "Indeed," he simply said, still looking at me. Then, he advanced, and I tensed. His hand extended forward, brushing lightly against my cheek. I shuddered and blushed at the contact.

_Not again!_

"What else have you noticed, Aiko?" he asked, his hand now trailing down my neck, in a light touch.

I gulped, unable to resist the feeling he was awakening. "He's smart. And…good in ninjetsu… and taijetsu," I managed trying not to moan.

"And?"

"Interesting chakra types," I added, watching his smirk.

"Good eye," he noted. His hand had thankfully stopped teasing my neck; his fingers however were still against my skin, making me pulse somewhere south. I wanted to close my legs badly, but I couldn't do it in front of him. I resisted the need praying that he would leave me be.

"He is eager for more," he said letting his finger roam beneath my collar. "His thirst for power is unquenchable," he added, caressing my cursed mark.

My eyes lowered, when I felt his chakra seeping into me, and it felt strangely amazing unlike the first time, when it had felt terribly painful. I relaxed under his touch, letting myself enjoy the feeling.

"I want you to watch over Sasuke," he spoke again in an amused tone.

"Yes, my Lord," I breathed, feeling slightly dizzy from the chakra work he was doing.

"You know how special he is to me…."

I listened to his words; I was starting to feel weird.

"…He is special to you…"

My eyes sought his in my hazed state. The mark was burning now making me hiss.

* * *

I no longer felt the same. I was different; I knew that much.

Orochimaru's presence did not bother me anymore: his advances were frequent now. And I found myself looking forward to them. He was shameless, touching me, groping me, making me moan, every single time he had summoned me into his room.

But, he had yet to take it further.

He was shameless: he had summoned me into one of his rooms to find him in the company of some women, and much to my surprise, the fifteen year old Sasuke.

Sasuke, the little boy, had grown up into a fine teen. Taller, and strikingly handsomer. He had been getting more attention from kunoichies and Sound women since coming into age. I couldn't blame them myself, with that face, voice, body, even if he was just fifteen now, and that cold attitude of his: he was the hot talk of the women in the Sound.

Laughter rose and I snapped back to the Snake and his women. I sat down on a cushion not far from Sasuke, and was immedialtely offered sake by a slave to which I accepted without uttering a word. Gulping down the liquid, I watched as two girls were coaxing him into drinking. He refused but the Snake talked him into drinking.

I watched as he obliged grudgingly, bringing the cup to his, well, sexy lips. I had to admit that he was tempting in the opened white haori, sexier than Kimimaro now that I was thinking about it. I sipped mine all the while watching his throat move as he was gulping the intoxicating liquid.

My lips parted slightly.

Why was he even here? I looked at my Master who was busy watching two busty girls in short kimonos kiss slowly at his feet. Their hands were fondling each other breasts. Their soft moans were arousing, I admit. The show was turning me on. I reclined in my zabuton and watched the girls as their hands were now caressing each other thighs.

I glanced at Sasuke and looked at those dark eyes. He was focused on the girls. He was quiet, but clear minded, for he stopped a hand from caressing his exposed chest. The girl in question laughed playfully, but didn't leave him alone. Her hand had simply rested onto his shoulder, rubbing it slowly. The girl was now whispering something to him.

Another pair of hands moved to his left shoulder. His girls were pretty sexy as if they had been selected with care for him.

"Sasuke sama," a third girl said bowing to him. She sat quickly between his legs, and busied herself, filling his cup with more sake.

My eyes narrowed at this. The Snake was trying to get him laid tonight.

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the cup that was raised to him. He took it, and sipped watching the new girl as she batted her eyes at him.

His eyes closed for a moment as he enjoyed the drink. Feeling hands on his legs, he opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the daring girl whose hand was now creeping towards his thigh.

Sasuke's lips twitched then. I watched in satisfaction as he gripped her hand tightly, making the girl yelp.

I laughed hard. I could not help it. Blame it on the drink. And it earned me a glare from him. It had been a while since we were around each other.

The Uchiha looked annoyed for a moment, before he spoke again, "leave."

The girls exchanged quick glances between themselves, then moved aside, crestfallen.

I "tsked", and I had his full attention now. He looked at me; eyes hard.

Dismissing the death glare, I spoke, "just enjoy yourself, Sasuke." I took a sip, and noticed the look the other two girls who had been kissing, were giving him. They were hugging each other, their ample breasts touching, their kimonos slightly opened. They both smiled at him, before they both spoke, getting his attention.

"Sasuke sama."

"Sasuke samaa."

He didn't seem affected by their arousing pose and sultry calls which was strange. Was he not interested in girls at all?

I spoke again after a moment, "they are pretty and ready to please you in any way you want."

"They don't interest me," he immediately replied, surprising us all.

"Oh," I said, blinking. New thoughts popped into my head and I smiled slyly.

Stealing a quick glance at the Lord, I notice that he was now busy with two girls: one was now sitting in his lap while the other was kissing him. The sight of his blue tongue lapping against hers almost made me gag. I don't know when the other had jumped onto his lap, but she was doing a good job so far, humping hum dry in a torturing rhythm, keeping him occupied.

"Who are you interested in, then?" I asked again, trying to ignore the sounds and grunts coming from the three. They were distracting.

Sasuke sighed. He put his cup aside, and stood up.

His sudden reaction surprised me. "Wait," I said quickly. Rising to my feet myself.

"Leaving so soon," Orochimaru inquired.

Sasuke didn't bother facing him. He was on the move already. But he did reply, "Yes."

I smiled. He was either trying to hide his feelings, or he was not truly into girls. I faced the Snake, "I need to retire too, my Lord."

The Snake didn't seem bothered by our ubrupt decisions. The girl on his lap was moaning now.

"Very well then," he said, amusedly.

The Uchiha left quickly and I moved following him.

* * *

I had reached him in no time. We walked together in the long hall, not uttering a word. It was rather awkward to talk after that _entertainment_.

Well, I sure didn't get much unlike some people who turned it all down.

"You never answered my question," I remarked, smiling slyly.

He glanced at me sideways. "You talk too much," he replied.

At that, I stopped, and laughed. "Well, pardon my curiosity, Sasuke sama. I'm just intrigued," I said after a moment.

He had stopped and was now staring at me.

"Hn," he grunted.

I smiled. "It's just hard to believe that…." I began, teasing him.

His face was unreadable. He remained quiet, not giving in. He was smart indeed.

At that, I dropped the bomb. "You like…boys?" I asked in a shocked tone and watched his eyes widen slightly.

He advanced towards me in a heartbeat. I didn't realize that he had pushed me against the wall till I felt it. My mind was slightly hazy tonight.

He stood dangerously close to me. His obsidian eyes were intense, and I could not help but stare back, feeling drawn to him.

His lips moved and I lowered my eyes at them. I wanted to trace them with my fingertips. They looked smooth and kissable.

I swallowed.

His lips stopped moving and I watched as they settled back into a firm line. My eyes shot up to his, and I noticed the look he was giving me. I wasn't going to make a fool of myself; I knew how arrogant he had become. He had said something, but I wasn't going to humiliate myself.

"If you like girls," I countered back. "Then, why don't you seek them out?"

"Because they are annoying," he replied instantly.

"Not all women are," I defended. His reply was demeaning. I was offended by his logic.

"My priorities lay elsewhere," he explained.

"But that shouldn't stop you from seeking pleasure," I argued.

He went quiet for a moment. He must know that; could he not have thought about it?

His body was too close to me. That was really bold of him to push me and stand so close to me in this dim-lit corridor. We looked like lovers whispering, about to kiss.

The thought played in my mind. His exposed chest didn't help at all. I was feeling lightheaded, and tingly.

"Sasuke," I whispered sensually, loving his name.

He didn't say a word. His eyes had simply shifted to my red lips and stayed there.

I licked mine. I knew then that I wanted him. He was just irresistible.

It happened slowly.

His head lowered painfully slowly. I raised mine, in anticipation. His lips were a breath above mine, and I could feel his sweet breath against my lips. My eyes were heavy; his however were watching me with interest.

We remained like that for a moment; lips about to kiss, searching each other's eyes, breathing hard.

He was holding back, and I was going insane.

Then, I close the space between us. I pushed my head slightly, and let my lips touch his in a feather like kiss, a peck. I didn't want to push it, so I drew back and watched him.

Sasuke was taken back by my bold move. His eyes lowered back to my lips, and stared again.

He was not going to kiss me yet, but he didn't push me either.

I sighed.

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

**Thx for reading. Don't forget to express your minds! Lol**

**Lou.D**


End file.
